Car Wreck
by xxswimxdogsxnickjLOVExx
Summary: JONAS Macy and Stella get in a car wreck Stella thinks its all her fault because Macy might not make it, but when she does and her boyfriend still abuses her what will Nick do to save her rated T just in case minor abuse Nick/Macy Joe/Stella
1. wreck

_Hey guys I am back with my new story! Ally its posted now haha!(jk ally) So, um, hopeful you have read my other story Operation:Get Rid Of Evil Twins its awsome well so I have been told anyway I am going to start writing my other stories soon! and I will tell you when they are posted either on these story or my other one so keep an eye on both! Ally talkin to you haha! just kidding again Ally you know i love you! (no homo or anything thats just the way i am) ! So, yea here is my new story read it and review it Ally you better review cuz i know you want to read this I hope to write this in one night so here goes!! _

_Disclamer: i still own nothing 'darn it' oh well but i still own nothing sigh here goes!_

"Mace, come on I want to get the mall," Stella said tugging at Macy's jacket.

"Hold on, I am talking to Nick," she said to Stella, "Sorry" she said to Nick. Nick waved it off, and Macy smiled.

"No, I want to go now there is this huge sell and its over today," Stella said dragging Macy to the car by the collar of her shirt.

"Bur- I want- Ugh! Sorry! Bye Nick!" she called out.

"Bye, Mace, man we were really conntecting," he mumble to him self, shaking his head and walking away.

xoxooxoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxxooxoxoxoxxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxoox

"Okay so where do you think we should go first," Stella asked excitedly.

"I don't know we are not even there yet," Macy said a little mad.

"Mace, are you mad at me?" Stella asked.

"No, its just I was talking to Nick and since I calmed down I think I may like him," Macy said looking down.

"Oh, Mace, that is so cute, I am so sorry," Stella said feeling a little guilty as she stoped at a red light.

"Its okay really," Macy said. Stella looked at her and smiled.

"Your the best," Stella said letting go of the wheel and leaning over to give Macy a hug.

"I know," Macy said giggling. Stella let her foot off the break. The car started to roll out into the busy street. Macy and Stella pulled away Macy looked out the window and srceamed,

"Stella watch out," she screamed as a car came torwards Macy's car door, but before Stella could react the car hit Macy's side. Stella screamed and people started calling 911. Stella leaned over to Macy.

"Macy, Macy," Stella said shaking her friend's lifeless body.

"Oh, God, NO!" Stella started crying. She tryed to get out of the car, but she couldn't. She tried again, nothing. Then a guy come up and open her doorand was getting her out of the car.

"Macy, No, get Macy," Stella said.

"Its okay someone esle is getting her out," the man said sitting her down in the ambulance. Stella watching the scene before her started to cry. The people checked her out and she was okay expeted for the broken wrist. They finally got Macy out and took her to the hosptial in a different abulance. Stella knew somthing as wrong by the way that they had the sighrens on. She did the only thing she knew to do. She called Joe.

"Hello," Joe said into his phone.

"Joe its Stella," Stella said releifed to hear his voice.

"Oh, hey, Stell, I though you and Macy went to the mall, and why do you sound like your crying," Joe asked, sounding worried.

"Because I am crying you idoit," Stella said into the phone, "look me and Mace got in a car wreck and I am on my way to the hositpal. They took Macy to, Joe she might die."

"We will be there in a few mintues, hold on,"Joe said and hung up.

_At the boys house_

"Where are we going," Kevin asked as Nick slid down the fire pole.

"We are going some where," Nick asked.

"The hostipal, Stella and Macy got in a car wreck and Macy may not make it," Joe said walking out the door. Kevin followed, and Nick followed to but he was in shock. _Macy may die. No, she can't die. I didn't even get to tell her I love her. Wait love where did that could from, _Nick thought to himself.

Joe sped to the hositpal, and when they got their they ran into the office.

"Macy Misa," Nick aid because he got there first.

"Family only, are you her brother," the lady asked.

"No," Nick said.

"Cousion," she asked.

"No," he replied.

"Boyfriend," she asked.

"Yes," Nick said. He and his brothers were shocked to hear him say that but it worked.

"Okay, second floor, you can wait in the waiting area," she said in a tired voice. The boys ran to the elovator and got in it. As soon as the doors opened Joe ran out and saw Stella sitting on the couch in a little ball, and crying into her hands.

"Stella!" Joe shouted. Stella rised her head up and smiled at Joe. She got up and hugged him.

"Hey, Joe," Stella said.

"Hey Stell are you okay? Hows Macy?" Nick asked worried. This brought more tears to Stella's eyes. She pulled them over to the couch, and sat down.

"Okay, I will tell you the whole story," Stella said trying to keep it togather, "so, me and Macy stopped at a stop light, and we kind of got into a fight so, we made up, and I lean over to hug her, but I let go of the wheel and took my foot off the break. Then we were rolling out into the street, and Macy scream, 'Stella watch out!' and before I could do anything the car hit Macy's side, and she went unconcusis. I tryed to get out but couldn't and then the people got my out. They took me to the abulance and put a cast on me," she said holding up her cast then contuied, "They took Macy to the hosptial, in a different abulance and I knew somthing was wrong cu no one would look at me, then it finally hit me... she could not make it, and its all my fault," Stella said, her voice breaking twice.

"Stella don't ever say that, it was not your fault it was an accident," Joe said kissing on the lips briefly(yea their togather in this).

"Misa family," the nurse said, they walked over to her, "are any of you related?" she asked they shook their head 'No'.

"But I am her boyfriend," Nick said hopeful, Stella stared at him then looked back at the nurse.

"Well, then okay, she isn't in a comma, but she is still unconcusis," the woman said firmly, "she may not make it, you can visit her in one hour," she said and left the room.

"Macy may not make it," they turned around to see Josh, Macy real boyfriend standing there, they all hung their heads.

Stella really didn't like Josh. He would always flirt with over girls right in front of Macy. She hated to admitt it but she knid of thought he was abusive toward Macy. Stella hated to think that. One hour passed they all went in one at a time, they let Josh go first, so he could leave first. It was Nick's turn now, he was last, he got up and went into Macy's room the the nuse was cheaking her monitors. The nurse turned around and smiled at the boy.

"Your name is Nick right," the heart monitor went up at his name. Nick stared at it as it got bac to normal, then he looked at the nurse for a explaination.

"Oh, eveytime we say Nick her heart flutters, and the heart monitor goes up," she said cheaking somthing off on her clip board, "she most really love you," she said exiting the room. Nick walked over to the side of her bed and sat down in the chair.

_Ugh! I hate Josh he just had to ask me out. I thought he was nice, but no he abusive thats what and I cant tell anyone, or do any thing. Mabe I should wake up now since Nick is here. Wait I will just see what he says first, _Macy thought to herself, yes she could hear everything.

"Hey, Mace," Nick said, "we are all really worried about you," he says.

"Nick just do it just tell her," Nick said to himself, and Macy was confused at this.

"Okay, Mace, I just wanted to say that," he started but then stop he saw her eyes flutter open. She looked at him and smiled.

"Okay now what did you want to tell me," she said smiling.

"Oh, um, I want to say-"

"Oh, wait can you help me change, first, these clothes are really uncofortable," she said cutting him off. His eyes went wide in shock so he just nodded, and walked to the chiar and picked up a t-shirt and sweats, and handed them to her. She tooked the shirt first.

"Turn around," she said smiling, and he turned around. She really didn't care for Nick to see her in her bra, but she didn't want him seeing the bruises. She changed shirts.

"Okay now help me with the pants," she said. He nodded and walked to her bed.

"How are we going to do this," he asked.

"First help me get these pants off," she said unbuttoning her pants.

"O-Okay," he stuttered. He went to the end of the bed and grabbed the pants from tne bottom and yanked them off, he throw them on the chair. Macy was in her underwear, but she was under the covers so Nick couldn't see.

"Now help me stand up," she said. He gulped and walked over to her. She throw the blankets off and watched Nick trying not to watch. She sat up stright.

"Now pull me up," she said extending her arms out. He grabbed her hands and pulled her up. He looked down, and then tryed to look away but he couldn't.

"Like what you see Lucus," she whisper in his ear, "well take a good look cuz this is the only time you will get to see it," she said smirking. he looked back up at her and smiled shyly. She stepped into the sweats. She reached down and pulled them up, she got to her knees before she fell. Nick caught her. They were only a inches apart and Macy hadn't gotten her pants up yet. So, it was a little akward.

"Maybe you should pull them up," she said slowly. Nick tryed to remember to breath when he reach down and grabbed the outside fabric with the tips of his fingers careful not to touch her.

"Nick its okay," she said reasureingly. He grabbed they for real this time and pulled them up then Macy laid back down.

"Now about what you wanted to tell me," Macy said. Nick looked at her and smiled. He leaned in and before he could kiss her. Guess who walked in.

_Okay that is it for now second chapter should be up soon! oh and review please I need to grow its important for my health now go review!!!!!!!!_


	2. games

_Hey I am back. Okay we need to talk. So, alot of you have been alerting this story which is totaly awsome, and I love you for it, but you guy are, well, how do I put this nicly, YOU PEOPLE HAVE NOT BEEN REVIEWING I mean what the crap you guys! You need to review this story I don't if you don't want to but it makes me happy and when I am happy I write better stories, Oh the review thing does relly concern Ally117 or randomcards227 THEY reviewed the good people so thanks guys, so just review okay, do we understand each otther? good(don't get onfended this isn't ment to be said in a mean way)! Okay so now here is the second chapter hope you like it and please please please review!!!!!!!!!!!!_

_Disclaimer: I own nothing(sadly) nope, nada, zip, zero, nothing I repeat I own nothing!_

Guess who walked in, Josh.

He stared at they as Nick pulled away quicly. Macy tensed up she knew what he would do to her.

"Macy its over," he said and left. Nick felt awful, and Macy felt relieved, she hoped that he would leave her alone, but she couldn't shake the feeling that somthing bad was going to happen. She really didn't want to go home, because her mom wasn't home and Josh knew that. Thats why she was more brused than ever.

"Mace, I am so sorry about Josh," Nick finally said. Macy looked up at him, torn away from her thoughts.

"Its okay, Nick, I was going to break up with him anyway," Macy said shrugging her shoulders. Before the two teens could talk about what almost happened the nurse walked in.

"Ms. Misa it is okay for you to leave now," she said and walked away. Macy had fear writen all over her face, she didn't want to go home. She knew what was going to be waiting for her. Nick looked at her and smiled a little.

"Awsome, mom said that you could come over and stay we us until six, then her and dad have to go to a meeting and won't be home til' late," Nick said happily. Macy smiled at this at least it was a few more hours away from home. She got up slipped her shoes on and walked out the door with Nick by her side. They got to the waiting area were they all came in for a group hug. Macy refranded from flincing, from the pain. They got in the car and drove to the Lucus house hold. Their mom greeted them with a 'Hi boys...and girls'. They went upstairs sat on the couch the order was Joe, Stella, Macy, and then Nick. Kevin sat in the chair beside the couch.

"So, what do you want to do," Kevin asked boredly.

"I don't why do we all think of somthing then once we all picked somthing we will tell each over then pick the best one," Joe said proud that he thought of some thing so clever.

"Okay," they all said in unsion. They all stared into space, thinking. after a few mintues they started getting ideas.

"Done," Kevin said he was the first done.

"Okay," Stella said finishing next.

"Got it," Joe said next.

"Finished," Nick said shortly after Joe. They all looked at Macy.

"Oh, um, got one," she said.

"Okay Kev you go first since you finished first, the Stella, me, Nick, and Macy." Joe said counting nameing the names off on his fingers.

"Okay," Kevin said,"we should play a board game," he said excitedly. They all shook they heads 'no'.

"Okay then," Stella said,"I think we should play Truth or Dare," Stella said smiling. Joe, Kevin, Nick, and Macy shook their heads 'no'.

"Chick game," Joe scoffed under his breath. Stella hit him in the arm. He rubbed his arm and pouted. Stella felt bad she leaned over and kissed his pouting lip. He perked up imedititly.

"Okay here is my idea," Joe said sitting up stright, "I think we should play seven mintues in heaven," Joe said simling.

"Joe that is more of a game for you and Stella," Macy said being resonable, "plus wouldn't you be jealous if you guys didn't get picked togather," Macy said. The rest of them nodded joe just looked down.

"Okay here is what I think we should do," Nick started, "I think we should tell our deepest darkest secret," Nick said nodded his head.

"You know I like gossip but I don't want to do that tonight," Stella said as Kevin, Joe, and Macy agreeded.

"Well, once I was reading on the internet about this game," Macy started, the group leaned in interseted in what Macy was saying,"I can't remember the name but its this game where you blind fold three people and then you have two other people stand side by side and each blind folded person kiss the two people and try to guess who is who. Then you switch, and if you get it right you get another kiss from that person." Macy explain everyone said they wanted to do that. So, Joe, Kevin, and Nick were blind folded and Macy was first in line then Stella. Joe walked in front of Macy.

"Okay were are your lips," Joe said. Macy pulled his head down and kissed him. Joe knew it wasn't Stella so he puled away genltely and move to the next person. He kissed Stella with more passion. He pulled away, smirked, and walked away standing back so his brothers could go. Kevin was next he stepped in front of Macy quickly kissed her and moved on to Stella. He quickly kissed her to and stumble a little on his way to stand next to Joe. Nick was next. He said in front of Macy and bent down only to kiss her nose instead of her lips, she kelt quit.

"That wasn't your lips," Nick said teasingly, "a little help here," he said. Macy grabbed his head and pulled it down. She then crashed her lips to his. He knew it was Macy, so he put more force in the kiss, she slip her hand into his curls and tugged genltely. Nick put his arms around her pulling her closer. Finally they relased each other and Nick quickly kiss Stella and went to stand by Kevin.

"Okay, who knows what the order is," Stella asked. Joe and Nick raised their hands.

"Joe and Nick come here, and Kevin since you don't know you and take off the blind fold, but don't say anything," Macy said. Kevin nodded and took off his blind fold.

"Okay Joe whats the order," Stella asked.

"I think its Macy then Stella," Joe said. Stella took off his blind fold to show he was right. Macy moitioned for Stell to kiss Joe and she did. they pulled part and Joe went and to stand by Kevin.

"Okay Nick what do you thin the order is," Macy asked.

"Macy then Stella," he answered. Macy removed his blind fold to show he was right. He smirked.

"Which one do I kiss," he said teasingly.

"Mace, its your turn," Stella said giving Macy a little push toward Nick. She waited but he didn't do anything she looked up at him.

"Mace, your suppost to kiss me," he said still smirking. She mouthed 'oh' and leaned up on her tip toes and pressed her lips to his. He imeditily wrapped his arms around her, pulling her closer. She twisted her fingers in his hair.

_"Its gettin' hot in here," _Joe sang, _"take off all your clothes now."_ Nick and Macy pulled apart and blushed.

"Boys, your father and I are goung to the store real quick then we will be back to take Macy home." their mom said. Macy crined at the word home.

"Oh, and Joe; Stella do the laudry for me, Kevin do the dishes and Nick come get these dirty towls," their mom said and then they hear the door shut. Joe and Stella went to go do the laudry, Kevin went to go do the dishes, and Nick went to go get the dirty towls. Macy walked over to the couch and sat down on it sighing. She was looking at this clear glass ball thing. She picked it up, and she let it roll back and forth in her hands. Then it rolled out of her hans and into the floor and it smash into pieces. She gasped bending down to pick up the big pieces. She had them in her hands and she got up. There were still pieces on the ground Nick walked up the stair and saw Macy holding glass, that coud cut her, in her bare hand. She looked up and saw Nick comeing towards her.

"I-I-I am so sorry I didn't mean to drop it I just did and-" Nick cut her off.

"Mace, its okay, here put the glass in this towl and I we will clean up the mess," Nick said holding out a towl. Macy dropped the glass in the towl but cut herself she winced and stepped back, she stepped on a pieces of glass but she didn't notcie at first.

"No," Nick said grabbing her wrists and pulling her towards himself. She jumped when he touched her, and she jumped into Nick arms and wrapped her legs around his waist.

"Sorry," she mumbled slipping off him but Nick pulled her legs up and she was sitting in his arms bridele sytle.

"Its okay, I didn't want you to step on any gass," Nick said worried.

"I think I got some in my foot," she said feeling the pain in her foot now, "and my hand," she said looking down a her hand.

"Oh, well lets go to my parents room and get the first aid kit, come on," Nick said walking to his parents room, still holding Macy.

"I kind of have to," Macy said smiling. Moitioning to hie arms that she was still siting in.

"Oh, yea, haha," Nick said nervously. He carried her in the room and sat her down on the of the bed. He went into the bathroom and came bac out with a first aid kit in his hands.

"Here we are," he said siting the first aid kit down on the bed beside Macy.

"Hand," he said holding out his hand for her to place her hand. She placed her hand in his palm up. He saw a little pool blood in her hand. He pulled out a pair of tweezers on of the box. Macy stared at the tweezers with a horrifed expression. Nick glanced up at her and saw her expresssion.

"I won't hurt you, Mace," Nick whispered. Macy looked at him, he didn't know how much that ment to her. She nodded. Nick spread her hand out and saw the glass it wasn't in deep. He pulled it out.

"There," he said. He got a band aid out of the box and placed it over the cut.

"Now your foot," he said getting down on his knees. He took her foot, looked at it, it was in deep. He pulled it out. Macy winced at the pain.

"Sorry, sorry, sorry," Nick repeated over, he reached to the box of band aids, it was emty, "well thats emty, um, here we go. Okay, it says that the ontiment on the band aid triggers the reaction reflect," Nick said reading the back of the box.

"Kwlio," Macy said(kwlio stands for coolio). Nick smiled at her and placed the band aid on her foot and smoothed it out. As soon as Nick smoothed out the band aid Macy foot flew up and hit him in the jaw. Nick fell backwards one hand on his jaw the other on the floor holding him up.

"I am so sorry, I guess it reall does trigger your reaction reflect," Macy said on the floor beside him, "where does it hurt," Macy asked moving Nick hand away from his face.

"Right there," Nick said pointing to the side if his jaw,"but it doesn't really hurt as much as it stings," he said.

"I know the fastest way to get rid of the sting," Macy said, and Nick nodded, "do you want me to, you know, use it," she asked looking down.

"Yes, I will do anything to get rid of the sting," he said wincing from the pain.

"Okay, but don't freakout," Macy said, Nick got a confused look. Macy leaned in and pressed her lips to the spot were Nick pointed. Nick breath caught in his troat. It felt good to have her lips pressed aganist his skin. He didn't really get it at first, because it was still sting. Then Macy started to suck gentlely on the spot. Nick's eye went wide. Macy put her hand on the other side of his face. Nick felt the sting go away. Macy pulled back and wipped away some of the spit off his face.

"Better," she asked. He nodded his head and took her face in his hands and pulled her to him. Their lips inches apart.

"We're back," the boys mom said.

"Thats your parents," Macy whispered.

"So," Nick whispered back, pulling her a little closer.

"Macy, sweetie, time to go," their mom said.

"I have to go," Macy said.

"But I-," Nick was silence when Macy kissed his cheak.

"Goodbye, Nick," Macy said, and got up and went down stairs. Nick sighed.

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Macy had been waiting for Josh to show up. She was dressed in two tan top blue and yellow, and boxer shorts for girls. It was nine a clock. She laid down in bed abd prayed he wouldn't come. She was half asleep when she felt her covers fly off her. She looked up and saw Josh standing there with a red face, abd looking mad.

_Okay so hopely thats not to much of a cliffy i mean hopefully you can tell whats going to happen next. so thanks again for the alerts but please review now I nee to know what you think go REVIEW!!!!!!_


	3. hurt

_okay so here i am again this is third chapter so i know most of you want macy to be okay and everything but there is going to be a little drama and she will be okay but for now you will have to read on and find out what happens to her. thanks for alerts and reviews!!! review this story please please please!!!!_

Macy's eyes went wide with fear. She stared at Josh, and he stared back.

"I thought you loved me you little bitch," Josh said. Macy decided to take a stand, how much more could he take from her.

"I never loved you, get out," she shouted.

"Don't tell me what to do," he said, really mad now. He reached over and yanked her out of her bed by her hair. She tryed to scream but couldn't. Josh dragged her onto the floor. He puched her and kicked her in the stomach. He spit on her and slamed her aganist the wall.

"How could you almost kiss that guy right in front of me," he said pulling her up to look at him. She didn't anwser.

"Anwser me," he srceamed. He shook her head rapaily.

"One I didn't know you were there, two you flirt with girls right in front of me and you know I am there, and three I love him," she spat back at him.

"I love you," he said gently. She slapped him.

"No, you don't, and I ldon't love you, I love Nick," she said. He trhow her to the ground and walked to the window and stared at it, taking a break from beating her. She grabbed her phone quickly, and hit 4 but she thought she hit 1.

"Hello," Nick said into his phone.

"You have to help me," Macy whispered. Josh turned around.

"Bitch," he screamed.

"Help me please, please help, No! Josh stop! aaaggghhh," she screamed. _Click._ The phone went dead. Macy did the only thing she could think of, she ran to her closet, looking for a gun that she had hid in there earlier that moring.

_At the boys house_

_Click. _The phone went dead. Nick stared at the phon.

"Oh, my god," Nick said. Joe and Kevin looked up.

"What," Joe asked, as Nick looked for his shoes.

"Call 911 somthing is wrong over at Macy's house," Nick said slipping his shoes on.

"I am on it," Kevin said reaching for his phone. Nick ran to the door.

"Where are you going, Kevin said he was on it," Joe called after Nick.

"Macy's," Nick called over his shoulder as he shut the door. Macy's house was 3 mintues away from there house. He turned the corner. He saw the house he ran faster. He opened the down and ran up the stairs to Macy's room, and he opened the door. He was shocked at what he saw.

Macy had found the gun and she had her bac to the wall and she pointed the gun at Josh. The gun was just to scare him and it was workind until Nick came and knocked it out of her hands.

"What are you doing," she asked Nick.

"You can't kill him," Nick said.

"I wasn't going to," Macy said. Nick was confused. Josh had picked up the gun off the floor and pointed it at Nick and Macy.

"Shut-up," Josh said. Nick and Macy looked over at him and saw that he was holding the gun. Macy had fear writen all on her face, as did Nick.

"Now, since I have this gun I think I am going to have a little fun," Josh said with an evil smirk on his face. Nick and Macy scooted closer to each other.

"Now, take off your shirts," Josh said. Nick and Macy looked a each other before Nick took off his shirt, and Macy followed, nut she had on another shirt, and Nick didn't.

"The other shirt to Macy," Josh said pointing the gun directly at her. She took off the other shirt, but luckly she had on a sports bra and everyone went runing in their sports bra. Nick wondered where the police were. Then Nick remember that Kevin lost his mintues and it was untelling how long it would take Kevin to figure that out.

"Rockstar pants, off, now," Josh said. Now pointing the gun at Nick.

"What can't get enogh off this," Nick mumble under his breath, while slipping off his shorts, thank god he was wearing boxers.

"Shut it pretty boy," Josh said, "and just for that," he said, as he grabbed Macy by the hair and jerking her over to himself. He kicked her in the stonach, and throw her back over to Nick's side. Nick pulled her close to him.

"Now, its time for some more fun," Josh said laughing an evil laugh. Nick and Macy looked confused. Josh grabbed Macy's arm and yanked her up so she was standing.

"Get up," he said to Nick. He pulled Nick to stand over in front of Macy. Josh placed Nick's hand on Macy's butt with a slap. Macy jumped at the sudden contact. Then he took Macy's hand and placed it on Nick's butt. They both looked away.

"Kiss her," Josh order. The two teens looked at him in shock.

"You want to kiss her so bad then kiss her," Josh said, "wait," he said looking aroud. He picke up a camra.

"I want to get some pictures," he said as he snapped the camra over and over as Nick and Macy tryed to look away.

"Now," Josh said throwing the camra o the bed, "kiss her," he said angrily. Nick lean in and pressed his lips to Macy's. Macy hand went up to Nick's face, and his hand tangled his hand in her hair.

"Awww, how cute," Josh said and turned away to kick the wall. Macy released Nick imeditly and ran to her baseball bat. Then ran back to Josh and hit him over the head with the bat. He fell to the floor unconcesis. Nick ran over and grabbed the gun, and then grabbed his shorts and slipped them back on. He just left his shirt. Macy grabbed the camra off the bed and grabbed her phone. She and Nick ran down stairs and out the door. She ran towards Nick's house. She dialed 911 on her phone adn talked to the police. She hung up as she and Nick go to his house. Nick opened the door and Joe, Kevi, and Stella jumped off the couch and ran to them. Joe had called Stella after Nick left.

"What happened, why don't you guys have shirts on," Stella asked. Macy ran to her and hugged her, and cried in her shoulder.

"I-I-It was Josh, Stella you were right the whole time, I-I am so sorry I didn't tell you," Macy said.

"Mace, its all right I'm here, I'm here," Stella said, "here come on I'll get you a shirt," Stella said leading the scared girl upstairs.

"Dude, what happen," Joe asked staring in the direction Stella and Macy had went. Then Nick pored out the whole story. Macy was telling Stella about it upstairs.

"Thats awful, Mace," Stella said hugging her friend again.

"I know and now everytime I see Nick face I-I see Josh holding a gun Stella what am I going to do," Macy cried.

"Talk to him," Stella said.

"That is the stupidest idea I have ever heard," Macy said.

"Mace its the only way to get over this," Stella said.

"Do I have to," Macy whined.

"Yes," Stella said.

"Fine, I'll go down and talk to him," Macy said.

"Good girl," Stella said and Macy glarded at her before heading down stairs. Macy walked down stair and Joe, Nick, and Kevin stopped talking, and stared at Macy.

"I need to talk to Nick," Macy said, Joe, Kevin, and Nick still just stared at her, "alone," Macy contuied.

"Oh," Kevin, ad Joe said. They got up and went upstairs. Once they were gone Macy walked around and sat down on the couch beside Nick. She turned to face him. He wasn't so sure that he was ready for what she had to say.

_okay so yea I am leaveing it there so go review and I hope to update soon!!!!!!!!! review please!!!!!!!! (sorry its so short)!!!_


	4. over and done

_Okay have you guys notice that no one has started school yet. I mean I started 3 weeks ago!!! and I still update kid of often for a person with two stories going at the same time!!!! so yea and i am startig swim and vollayball soon so i may not update as often but i'll try!!! i know i havn't udated this i a while so sorry and thanks for the reviews and here is the new chapter p.s. i hope to be starting other stories soon!!!_

_Disclaimer: i own nothing!!!_

"So, you wanted to talk about somthing," Nick said trying to get Macy to talk cuz' he couldn't take the silence any more.

"Oh, um, yea," Macy said taking a deep breath, "um, I know that what happen was really scary and everything but I just can't do this," Macy said shaing her head and looking down. Nick was confused.

"Do what, Mace, we ca get through this togather I mean I know its going-," Nick was cut off.

"No, I will get through this, in time," Macy said still not looking at Nick.

"Then whats the problem if we-," he was cut off again.

"That right there the 'we' part I can't do that Nick," she said tears ready to spill over. Nick was more confused than ever.

"Mace, I know you love me," Nick said and Macy still didn't look at him, "and I love you," Nick said pausing for a monent.

"Stop it," Macy whipered.

"No, you need to hear this," Nick said firmly.

"Please just stop it," Macy said a little louder.

"Look me in the eyes and tell me you don't love me," Nick said his voice getting louder.

"Nick stop it, of corsue, I love you but," Macy trailed off.

"But what," Nick said standing now.

"I can't look at you," Macy screamed at him standing up too, "everytime I see your face or hear your voice or even your name, I see Josh holding a gun getting ready to shoot, and I can't live with that," Macy screamed tears freely running down her cheaks.

"Mace, don't cry it will be-," Nick was, yet again, cut off.

"Don't you dare tell me it will be okay because it won't," Macy said through gritted teeth, and Nick tryed to hug her but she pulled way, "just don't touch, just stay out of my life," she said and ran upstairs. Nick sat dow because that was all he could do because he was in shock. His brothers ran dow stairs and asked him what happened and Nick couldn't speak. Upstairs Stella was trying to talk to Macy.

"Macy come on out," Stella said. Macy was curled up in a ball under Nick's bed covers.

"No," Macy sobbed from under the covers.

"Why tell me what you want me to do," Stella said.

"No, and No," Macy said anwsering both questions.

"Mace, tell me what you want me to do," Stella screamed at Macy because she was so mad.

"I want you to go away," Macy yelled coming out from under the covers.

"Fine," Stella yelled back and went downstairs. Macy sighed. She didn't want to be mean to Nick but she had to if she didn't want him to get hurt. Macy didn't really see Josh, she really just wanted to be in his arms because he made her feel safe, but she didn't want anything to happen to him. Macy got a call from the police and they said their not taking Josh to jail he'll just get off with a warning for one reason or another, Macy couldn't remember. She knew that if Josh didn't go to jail he'd come after her or Nick if he was still around her. So, she set Nick free and it broke her heart to do it, but it had to be done. Macy loved Nick she really did she loved him so much she let him go so he could live. She knew Josh was going to kill her and she knew it was goig to be painful, but she would rather let the man she loved live than for her to live. Macy was still crying when Nick came upstairs. He was queit so she couldn't hear him.

She grabbed the camra that Josh had taken the pictures with and looked through them. Nick was bend down behind her, watching. Macy sitched trhought the pictures of her and Nick from earlier that night and she stop suddenly. Nick was shocked for two reasons one because it was a picture of they're kiss and two it Macy was smiling.

"I love you," she said softly. Nick ket a tear slid down his cheak. He wrapped his arms around her wasit. Macy jumped from suprise.

"I'm not letting you get away Macy, I love you to much," Nick said hugging her tight. Macy felt safe.

"Josh isn't going to jail," Macy said.

"What well he should and we'll just get a restraning order agansit him," Nick said resting his head on Macy shoulder.

"It wouldn't help much," Macy said slowly, "Nick you can't stay around me Josh will kill you, and I don't want you dead," she said as a few tears slid down her cheak.

"Macy don't worry about me it's you that he'll kill, and it's easier for him to kill you anyway because your mom out of town," Nick said.

"Better me than you," Macy said softly.

"Mace, don't ever think that, I can't live without you," Nick said hugging her tighter.

"I don't want you to die," Macy cried.

"I don't want you to die either, Mace, but I am not going to give you up," Nick said firmly.

"Are you sure," Macy said as a few more tears slid dow her face.

"Yes, I am sure," Nick said as a few tears slid down his cheak. He didn't know why she would ask that he loved her, and do anything for her.

"I don't know what we're going to do about when you see me you see Josh thing but we'll figure somthing out," Nick said, still hugging her.

"Oh, I don't really see Josh I just thought it was the only way to get you to stay away so, you wouldn't get hurt," Macy said queitly.

"Oh, well, then you don't have to worry about that then," Nick said.

"Nick," Macy said. He looked at her waiting for her to contuine.

"I have two questions," Macy said still being queit, and Nick nodded, "are you scared that he will come back," she asked, disently.

"Yea, Mace, I am," Nick said, hugging her tighter, if that was posible.

"Okay, and would you ever hurt me, you know, like Josh did," Macy asked hesitently.

"Mace, NO, oh, no, no, no," Nick said kissung her on the top of her head, "I promise I will never hurt."

"Okay, then could you loosen your grip so you can keep that promise," Macy said turning a little. Nick jerked his arms away quickly.

"Mace, I am so sorry, I didn't relize what I was doing it I-I-I," Nick stuttered as he lightly touch her hips with the tips of his fingers. Macy laughed a little.

"Nick its okay," Macy said calmig him down. She grabbed his hand and pulled them around her wasit, and sat i his lap, and turned a little so she could see him.

"I am okay," Macy said wrapping her arms aroud his neck. Before she could lean in and kiss him she heard the front door bang open.

"Where are they," Josh screamed.(Nick parents weren't home) Nick and Macy got scared, and got up and Macy was standing at the to of the stairs and Nick was running down them. Joe and Kevi were holding him back and Stella was hiding under the coffee table. Josh saw Nick and lunged and Joe and Kevin held him back Nick came and tryed pushing him out the door, but it wasn't working to well. Macy knew she had to do somthing so she did the only thing she could think of, she ran dow the stairs.

"Josh what are you doing," Macy yelled at him. Josh looked up and saw Macy and broke away from the boys. He lunged at Macy and puched her in the lip and split it and it started to bleed. She was on the ground and she kicked his feet out from under him and he fell. He kicked her in the stomach and the boys jumped on him. Macy got up not paying attection to the lack of air she had. She walked to a drawer and pulled out a knive and held it up.

"Stop," she yelled and everyone stopped to looked at her, "Josh do you want me dead," she asked still holding the knive.

"Yes," he spat out.

"Fine you got your wish," she said and dragged the knive across her neck and there was a line of blood on her neck as she fell to the floor.

"NO," Nick shouted and ran to her side and held her hand as he begged her not to go. Josh watched in shock and the police came in and agrested him he was in to much shock to do anything.

"You can't die, Mace I love you to much," Nick cried.

"I love you to," Macy said sitting up. Nick was shocked as was Joe, Stella, and Kevin.

"B-b-but y-y-your n-n-neck," Nick stuttered pointing at her neck. Macy wipped the blood off.

"Fake," she said and held up the knive and let fake blood drip into her hand. Nick hugged her.

"Don't to that to me," Nick said as the other came and hugged her. The police came in and said Josh would be going to jail. They all smiled. Macy washed the blood off her neck and hand and lip, and her and Nick were sitting on his bed talking.

"I was so scared," Nick said for the hunderedth time.

"I know so was I," Macy said as she and Nick nodded at the same time, "but we were kind of inturruted," Macy said with a smirk. Nick leaned up and kissed and she winced.

"I am sorry what did I do," Nick asked concerned.

"My lip it hurts," she said pointing to her bottom split lip.

"Oh, well then we should-," he started as he was leaning away, but Macy pulled him back down.

"I didn't say I didn't like it," Macy said as she pressed her lips to his. He kissed back and he knew right then that Macy Misa was the girl for him.

_I know its short but its okay, and this is it sadly but i do have other stories that i am writing so don't felt bad. review, review review please please please!!!!! i want to know what you think. please love ya-Jordan_


	5. why

_okay i said that macy didn't hear why so there was no reason to explin why josh didn't go to jail, but i go to say that he didn't go to jail in the first place because they didn't have enugh evdice to send him to jail but when the saw him in acticon they could send him because he told macy he wanted her dead and thats like attemed muder si he finally went to jail. there now you know why sorry i didn't put it in the story it was late and i had to go to bed but i wanted to finish but there you go review!!!_


End file.
